Forum:Nikola Stanković
22:55, July 21, 2014 (UTC)Laneydl (talk) The Sorting Quiz Please Bold Your Choices 1) Someone attacks you. You... A) Attack them back. B) Shout at them and run off. C) Defend yourself at all costs. D) Charm your way out of the situation. E) Run away screaming. 2) You find a wallet full of money on the street. You... A) Leave it. Why would you care? B) Turn it in. It belongs to someone. C) Keep it. If they were careless enough to lose it in the first place, they obviously don't need it. D) Leave it. It could belong to someone lower than you - why risk touching it? E) Keep it. You can buy something fun! 3) What would you do if someone close to you left you? A) Become vengeful and bitter. B) Take ages to get over it. C) They just can't bear to be jealous of you any more. D) Why would you care? E) Cry. 4) Which is most important? A) Friends and Family B) Others' Opinions C) Yourself D) Appearance E) Uniqueness 5) How are you described most? A) Quiet B) Ambitious C) Arrogant D) Charming E) Artistic or Insane 6) What is your character's personality like? Personality must be 1 paragraph long. (This can be copied onto your character's page later.) If Nikola ever promises to do something, he will always follow through. He has always been very dependable even as a child. Passion is certainly not something he lacks, but he can sometimes get ahead of himself. Sometimes he can be a bit moody and his emotions can swing drastically. Also he is very skeptical and cautious but at the same time very witty. Nik loves to run and to read all types of literature, he escapes in these things. At times he can come off as a bit pretentious; he gets so wrapped up in things even when it doesn't have as deep of a meaning as he thinks. 7) Describe your character's history. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. History must be 2 paragraphs long. (Again, you can copy this onto your character page later!) Nikola Stanković was born on February 12 in Serbia. He is the second child to his Polish mother and the first to his native born father. His father is a wizard but his mother and half-brother muggles. It was clear that he possessed the same wizarding powers as his father at a young age, much to his brothers dismay. While he and his brother were extremely close, his brother hated the fact that he was a wizard. Whether it was out of jealousy or disgust, though more than likely a mix of the two, their close relationship ended when Nik was accepted into EESM. ' '''When his brother became distant and cold, Nikola started to do the same. Most of his time was spent out of the house running or locked in his room reading his mother's classic novels, thus leading him to become a bit of an escapist. He has aquired quite the book collection and is now an exceptional runner. Though he had friends in school, no one could replace his brother. ' 8) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? '''Nik is exactly 6"0' with a thin but toned body. His eyes are a light gray-blue and his hair is slightly wavy short dark brown. His FC is Michael Fjordbak. 9) Are you Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Half-Blood 10) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as veela, vampire, werewolf or the likes? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you cannot have an "exotic" characters as your first two characters!) '---' 11) What nationality is your character? Their parents? Have you already got an international student (a student without heritage from a Slavic or Scandinavian country)? Serb/Polish 12) Which clique do you plan on having your character joining? Maybe the sporties? ''' Any House You '''DO NOT Want to Be In? (No Promises, Sorry) '---' Any House You REALLY Want to Be In? (Sorry, Again, No Promises) '---' Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into) 1. Is this your first character? :A) This is my first character :B) This is NOT my first character. 2. If your answer to the previous question is B', how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic"? '---''' 3. Please post your time zone in relation with the UTC time zone (ex. Eastern Standard Time is -4), but if you don't understand how to calculate that then please simply put the name of your time zone below. '''Central Standard Time -6 Number of A's: 1''' Number of B's: '''4 Number of C's: Number of D's: Category:Sorted ---- Oricum frigul nu m-a deranjat niciodată~ 06:28, July 22, 2014 (UTC)